the_ten_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Egbert
General Information Egbert is a construct of Alva Dungeon that was created by the last former Gnome master of Alva Dungeon and has spent the centuries since they left doing everything in his considerable power and knowledge to maintain the dungeon. Abilities Egbert is directly connected to the dungeon and could be considered a part of it. Although he can leave, he will eventually run out of energy beyond the reach of the dungeon core and its sustaining energy. Egberts entire body is made up of item storage devices. Each bone is a different storage device and holds all the dungeons books its rarest resources. This is a security precaution that has often come back to bite Egbert in his ass... or it would if he had one. When discovering a rare resource in Egberts possession instead of waiting to receive it Erik and Rugrat have been known to take the bone without thought and run off, sometimes at the same time, much to Egberts chagrin. Egbert has access to many powerful spells and can learn any that the dungeon masters make available at the dungeon core. Some of these spells are on a level far beyond the power of any of the residents of Alva Dungeon, including Erik and Rugrat. Unfortunately Egberts ability to cast the spells is directly proportional to the power of the dungeon. If Egberts body is destroyed it is possible for Egbert to create a new one as long as the dungeon core is safe and has enough power. This makes Egbert functionally immortal. History Upon first arriving at the dungeon after completing the Beast Mountain Trial Rugrat put Egbert into his storage ring (Egbert is not technically alive and so can be put into storage devices, however he seems to be able to force himself out again). Rugrat thought that bringing Egbert out to surprise others would be funny... Egbert understandably did not. This very much set the tone for his and Rugrats relationship and their verbal sparring in the future. Egbert was seen as a highly knowledgeable resource for the dungeon and became the head librarian and vice principle for the academy. Although in the early days of the academy the principle was Taran who basically relegated most of the responsibilities to Egbert and only dealing with the most vital of issues. Egbert is well liked by all residents of the dungeon and even newcomers quickly think nothing of a skeleton walking about the dungeon or sitting about reading "romance" novels. Egbert is so liked and respected that as head librarian he rarely needs to clean up as most often clean up after themselves and those who don't are quickly given a tongue lashing by those who spend most their time in the Library. Egbert seems to see those that spend their time in the library as his charge and as such makes sure that they eat and sleep properly, despite their best efforts to the contrary. He has even been known to send out orders for food only for it to arrive and claim he forgot he couldn't eat and give it to those who had not been eating properly and even throwing out those who had not been home to rest properly... generally Qin Silaz is at the top of this list. Personality Egbert has a great love for "romance" novels and has a sense of the dramatic. Shown when wanting to imply he was carrying out a great ritual while wearing a forbidding robe when in fact it only required a few moments to simply cast the spell and spent his time traveling to the target location in the Beast Mountains tripping over the robe. Although he often acts angry or put upon Egbert is in fact caring and protective of the residents of Alva... except Rugrat. His nature is thought to stem from loneliness from spending the centuries maintaining the dungeon all alone. Category:Character